


Suma wszystkich prawd

by Tyone



Series: Drapieżca do ofiary [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podejrzewa, że to wszystko - John, który odchodzi, John, który wybrał kogoś innego, John, który nigdy nie będzie jego - nie bolałoby tak bardzo, gdyby nie jego wiara w przeznaczenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suma wszystkich prawd

Podczas niektórych samotnych, bezsennych nocy Sherlock dziękuje losowi, że nie musiał patrzeć, gdy John wynosił swoje rzeczy z mieszkania przy Baker Street.

Jest pewien, że ten widok by go złamał.

Czasem tylko o tym śni. W tym śnie stoi w salonie nieruchomy, a John wykonuje w kółko jeden i ten sam ruch: bierze walizkę, schodzi na dół, wraca, bierze kolejną. Sherlock krzyczy, błaga go, by został, by nie odchodził, ale John zdaje się być głuchy na jego wołanie, zdaje się autentycznie go nie słyszeć ani nie widzieć. Sherlock jest kompletnie bezradny: nie może zrobić nic, by sprawić, aby John go dostrzegł.

Wreszcie John zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi, a pomieszczenie wypełnia głuche echo, i koszmar kończy się.

Niekiedy budzi się z irracjonalnym poczuciem, że musi o tym śnie opowiedzieć Johnowi. Odwraca się, ale jego łóżko zawsze jest jednakowo puste.

* * *

 

John wrócił ze swojej podróży poślubnej trzy tygodnie temu i nadal się do niego nie odezwał, nie zapytał, nie sprawdził nawet, czy Sherlock wciąż żyje. Sherlock wiedział oczywiście, że pani Hudson miała rację, mówiąc, że małżeństwo zmienia wszystko; tyle że tak bardzo nie chciał w to uwierzyć, tak mocno trzymał się złudzenia, że z Johnem będzie inaczej, że John go nie zostawi, że teraz samotność uderza go ze zdwojoną siłą. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma prawa niczego oczekiwać, _nie chce_ niczego oczekiwać i chciałby potrafić odciąć Johna ze swojego życia raz na zawsze, wyciąć jak twarz ze zdjęcia, definitywnie zakończyć tę farsę, ale nie jest w stanie. John, zdaje się, stanowi integralną część jego osobowości, jest nałogiem, bez którego nie jest w stanie funkcjonować.

Mijają kolejne dni. John nie dzwoni.

* * *

 

W końcu nie wytrzymuje.

Przygotowanie strzykawki i znalezienie ostatniej skrytki z kokainą nie zajmuje mu tak długo, jak przypuszczał.

* * *

 

Pani Hudson na pewno zauważa, ale nie pyta. Mycroft na szczęście jeszcze nie wie, bo Sherlock nie wychodzi z mieszkania. Podejrzewa, że wiadomość, że nie odpowiada na telefony Lestrade’a, dotrze do niego za kilka dni i wtedy jego brat złoży mu wizytę, i odkryje prawdziwy powód jego wycofania. Mimo to nie potrafi zmusić się, by o to dbać.

* * *

 

Jego zapas kończy się po pięciu dniach.

John znajduje go w melinie narkomanów i pomimo to nie pyta, co się dzieje. Sherlock sam przed sobą udaje, że przyśpieszony rytm serca jest spowodowany dawką, którą wstrzyknął sobie wczoraj.

* * *

 

Właśnie tej nocy po raz pierwszy od lat - od kiedy poznał Johna - w jego umyśle pojawia się Victor. Doskonale pamięta wszystkie ich spotkania, nie usunął ani nawet nie próbował usunąć z pamięci żadnego z nich. Pamięta każdy węzeł, każdy orgazm i każdy pocałunek. Pamięta, co powiedział mu, gdy poznał Johna.

_To nigdy nie było nam pisane._

Wtedy był pewien, że ma rację, zresztą - wciąż jest przekonany, że ją ma. Ale John oddala się coraz bardziej, a Sherlock ma tylko dwie drogi: albo wpadnie w narkotyki, albo znów odda się Trevorowi. Mimo całego upokorzenia wiążącego się z błaganiem byłego kochanka o to, by przyjął go z powrotem, wybór jest dla niego prosty.

* * *

 

Podejrzewa, że to wszystko - John, który odchodzi, John, który wybrał kogoś innego, John, który nigdy nie będzie jego - nie bolałoby tak bardzo, gdyby nie jego wiara w przeznaczenie. John oczywiście o tym nie wie, ponieważ Sherlock nigdy mu nie powiedział, a doktor nie jest wystarczająco spostrzegawczy, by sam mógł się domyślić.

Mycroft niestety się domyślił.

— Jeśli przeznaczone ci było go poznać, to jemu przeznaczona jest Mary — mówi, siadając w jego fotelu i obserwując go.

Sherlock nie porusza się. Stoi przy oknie ze wzrokiem wlepionym w szybę, która zaczyna pokrywać się parą jego ciepłego, przyśpieszonego oddechu.

— Jeśli _tak miało być_ …

— Zamknij się, Mycroft — przerywa mu ostro, zamykając oczy.

Wie, że przegrał i że właśnie sam przyznał się do swojej porażki, ale nie mógłby tego dłużej słuchać.

Mimo wszystko, mimo to, że tak, John wybrał kogoś innego, Sherlock nie może przestać myśleć o ich pierwszym spotkaniu, o tym, jak naturalnie i szybko wszystko się potoczyło, o tym, jak John zabił człowieka, by go uratować. Nie jest w stanie uwierzyć i nigdy nie uwierzy, że los postawił na jego drodze kogoś idealnego przypadkiem. To kłóci się z całą logiką istnienia perfekcyjnie działających procesów biologicznych i reakcji chemicznych, kłóci się z istniejącą we wszechświecie od początku jego powstania równowagą, z wszechświatem samym w sobie. Wszystko jest ułożone i zaplanowane tak, by miało sens. Nie poznałby Johna, nie w tak ważnym punkcie swojego życia, gdyby ta znajomość miała nic nie znaczyć.

Mycroft nie mówi nic więcej; prawdopodobnie wydedukował, o czym myśli, ale Sherlock ma to gdzieś.

* * *

 

Pragnienie, by oddać się Victorowi, jest po wizycie Mycrofta silniejsze niż wcześniej i Sherlock wreszcie przestaje z nim walczyć.

Zakłada płaszcz, zawiązuje szalik wokół szyi niedbale i wychodzi.

* * *

 

Jest pod drzwiami jego apartamentu chwilę po dziewiątej w nocy. Nie ma pojęcia, jak Victor zareaguje na jego prośbę, nie jest nawet pewien, czy w ogóle przyjmie go z powrotem - ale nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać, musi spróbować.

Wreszcie drzwi otwierają się. Przez ułamek sekundy na twarzy Victora widzi szczere zaskoczenie, ale mężczyzna dość szybko maskuje je obojętnością. Sherlock udaje, że nie zauważa; poddaje się.

— Mówiłeś, że to skończone — mówi równo i wyraźnie.

Tak, mówił, że to skończone. Powiedział mu też, żeby nie dzwonił ani nie pisał, bo to _nigdy nie było im pisane_. Nie ma pojęcia, jak ma mu wyjaśnić tę sytuację, jednocześnie nie odsłaniając zbyt wiele własnego serca. Mógłby opowiedzieć mu długą wersję prawdy: o powodach, dla których John odszedł, o powodach, dla których zrobił Johnowi wszystko to, co mu zrobił, o powodach, dla których wszystko stracił. Mógłby powiedzieć mu o tym, że wszechświat nie jest leniwy i że przypadki się nie zdarzają. Może mógłby nawet przyznać, że wierzy w to, że to John jest i będzie jedyny, podając jednocześnie wszystkie powody, dla których w tej wersji rzeczywistości nie mogą być razem.

— Zmieniły się okoliczności — tak brzmi krótka wersja prawdy.

Victor próbuje zamknąć mu drzwi przed nosem, ale Sherlock jest szybszy i blokuje je butem, zanim mężczyzna zdąży je zatrzasnąć.

— Powiedz wprost, czego chcesz, Sherlock, albo spieprzaj.

Sherlock czuje na sobie spojrzenie mężczyzny, czuje, jak przebiega po całej jego twarzy. Nie porusza się ani nie odzywa. Victor wpuszcza go do środka bez słowa, a Sherlock opada na kolana, gdy tylko przekroczy próg.

Victor nie porusza się i przez ułamek sekundy Sherlock zastanawia się, czy przyjście do niego na pewno było właściwą decyzją. Mężczyzna jednak nie każe mu czekać długo. Podchodzi kilka kroków bliżej, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim, i spogląda w dół na niego. Wytrzymuje jego spojrzenie tylko przez moment, a potem spuszcza wzrok. Czeka na dźwięk tryumfalnego śmiechu Victora, śmiechu, który słyszał już wiele razy, jednak ten nie nadchodzi. Zamiast tego czuje wplątującą się w jego loki dłoń, palce gładzące łagodnie skórę jego głowy. ie odważa się drgnąć, choć wraz z czułym dotykiem mężczyzny z jego ciała odpływa część napięcia, a umysł zdaje się zwalniać i oczyszczać. Czuje się _dobrze_ i ostatnią siłą woli powstrzymuje się od przeproszenia Victora, choć, w gruncie rzeczy, mężczyzna nie zabronił mu mówić. Nie zabronił mu też prosić, właściwie - nie wydał żadnego rozkazu. Sherlock jednak szybko przypomina sobie wszystko, czego nauczył go Victor, i w pełni się temu poddaje. Pamięta doskonale, jak proste i poukładane były jego relacje z Victorem, jak dobrze to wszystko działało, dopóki nie poznał Johna. Podejrzewa, że gdyby nie John, wciąż byłby tutaj, wciąż dochodziłby z kneblem w ustach i związanymi za plecami rękami.

Victor nadal gładzi jego włosy. _Daje mi się przyzwyczaić, daje mi czas na odwrót_ — dedukuje. Te myśli nie wywołują w nim jednak żadnych emocji. Victor zawsze o niego dbał, a Sherlock nie ukrywał, że cenił jego towarzystwo, cenił to, co mieli - tyle że związek z Victorem, jakkolwiek intensywny i namiętny, nie mógł się równać z przyjaźnią Johna, z tym, jak bardzo zmieniła go obecność niepozornego doktora w jego życiu. Uświadamia sobie, że nigdy by tu nie wrócił, gdyby John pierwszy nie wybrał kogoś innego, i ta myśl powoduje, że przez chwilę czuje coś na kształt poczucia winy, ponieważ sądząc po fakcie, że nie został wyrzucony z mieszkania, Trevorowi wciąż na nim zależy; szybko jednak odsuwa od siebie te wnioski, chowając je na dnie swojego umysłu, tam, gdzie trzyma wszystko, co wie o Johnie. Nie przyszedł tu czuć ani rozważać. Przyszedł, by zapomnieć.

— Salon — słyszy mocny głos. Wykonuje polecenie bez zastanowienia.

* * *

 

Victor siada na skórzanej sofie, a on opada na kolana przy jego boku. Pragnie już tylko, żeby rozpiął spodnie, kazał mu się rozebrać, ssać swojego penisa, cokolwiek, ale Trevor nie odpuszcza.

— Zanim tu wszedłeś, zadałem ci pytanie, na które nie odpowiedziałeś. Zadam je jeszcze raz, ale inaczej: czy powodem, z jakiego teraz tu jesteś, jest John Watson? — pyta głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Sherlock odwraca wzrok. Podejrzewał, że Victor może się domyślić, w końcu jest jednym z najinteligentniejszych ludzi, jakich zna - nawet Mycroft zawsze lubił z nim rozmawiać, gdy jeszcze byli razem - ale to pytanie go uderza, jakby był pod obstrzałem jego siły i znaczenia. Wie, że skoro mężczyzna je zadał, musi też znać na nie odpowiedź, dlatego nie odzywa się, mimo że spodziewa się, co taka reakcja spowoduje.

— To rozkaz, Sherlock. Odpowiedz.

Po raz kolejny rozważa wszystkie wersje prawdy, ale wie, że to za dużo, że nie będzie w stanie opowiedzieć Victorowi wszystkiego, nie teraz. Ta rana jest jeszcze zbyt świeża.

Woli nie myśleć o tym, że ona prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie zagoi.

— Tak — mówi, a w swoim głosie słyszy brzmienie żalu.

— Czy teraz to z nim jest _skończone_? — zadaje kolejne pytanie, ironia przecieka przez słowa i wylewa się na podłogę. Sherlock nie reaguje, nie pozwala sobie unieść się dumą; nie ma czym.

Sherlock prycha, choć nie jest rozbawiony; jego gardło zaciska się.

— Z nim nic nigdy nie zostało rozpoczęte — stwierdza pusto.

Wie, co Victor pomyśli. Wie, że jest żałosny. Ale zakochał się, zakochał się w heteroseksualnym facecie i nic na to nie poradzi, i nie będzie tego nie zmieniał, nie umiałby. John mógł go usunąć ze swojego nowego, idealnego życia, ale nawet jeśli pozostanie mu żyć wspomnieniami, będzie żył wspomnieniami. John nigdy nie potrzebował go, tak jak on potrzebuje jego, i zdążył się z tym już pogodzić. Tu nie chodzi nawet o chęć. Sherlock _chciałby_ być kimś innym, kimś więcej, mieć do zaoferowania coś więcej niż wspaniały umysł, ale rzeczywistość jest, jaka jest, więc wszystko, co ma, to zdolność do odnajdywania kłopotów, których John potrzebuje, by czuć, że żyje i nie wpadać ponownie w sidła PTSD.

Co widzi w nim Victor? Nie ma pojęcia.

— Rozbierz się.

Sherlock rozbiera się, a Victor patrzy na niego z oddaniem. Zamyka oczy i zaczyna _zapominać_. Więzy wokół jego nadgarstków czynią go zupełnie zależnym od mężczyzny stojącego naprzeciw niego, a myśli o Johnie są niemal całkowicie zagłuszone przez kolejny rozkaz. Zaakceptowanie swojej uległości, potrzeby bycia zdominowanym, nigdy wcześniej nie było dla niego tak łatwe.

Victor obchodzi go, dotyka jego już twardego penisa.

Gra rozpoczęta.

* * *

 

Po wspólnym prysznicu kładzie się w jego łóżku, po raz pierwszy tej nocy walcząc z uczuciem obrzydzenia do samego siebie, gdyż czuje się tak, jakby zdradzał Johna, choć wie, że to absurd, ponieważ on i John nie są… Wie, że nie ma żadnego powodu, by się tak czuć.

Z zamyślenia wyrywa go dłoń Victora owijająca się wokół jego talii. Zapomniał przysunąć się bliżej, ale teraz jest już za późno na ruch, Victor zauważył. Może jedynie spróbować rozluźnić napięte mięśnie.

— Mieszkasz z nim? — pyta, a Sherlock jest wdzięczny, że mężczyzna nie może zobaczyć jego twarzy, bo wszystko by z niej wyczytał.

— Już nie — odpowiada pusto.

— Ale to nie tęsknota za nim cię tu przywiodła — bardziej stwierdza, niż pyta.

Gdyby chodziło tylko o tęsknotę, wróciłby lata temu, wróciłby po swoim samobójstwie, a może nigdy by nie odszedł, bo tęsknił za dotykiem Johna już chwilę po tym, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, od początku boleśnie świadom, że nigdy nie dostanie tego, czego pragnie. Nie, to nie tęsknota ani melancholia. To nie złość, nie chęć zemsty, nie żal.

To ta przeraźliwa pustka, do której nie zdążył jeszcze przywyknąć, to ciężar na jego klatce piersiowej niepozwalający mu oddychać, to świadomość, że choć John jest w nim wszędzie, tak naprawdę nie ma go nigdzie. To poczucie, że musi być silny, że nie może wrócić do kokainy. To nadzieja, że może John wciąż go potrzebuje.

— Nie — mówi w końcu prosto, ponieważ prawda jest zbyt skomplikowana.

* * *

 

Nie przesypia połowy nocy, ale gdy śpi, nie śni o Johnie. Traktuje to jako małe zwycięstwo.

Wyplątuje się z objęć Victora, ubiera i cicho podchodzi do drzwi.

— Sherlock — odzywa się Victor spokojnie. Sherlock zatrzymuje się. — Jeśli chcesz, żebym cię znowu przyjął, następnym razem masz klęczeć pod drzwiami z obrożą na szyi i moją szpicrutą w zębach.

— Tak jest — odpowiada cicho, a potem przełyka. — Sir — dodaje, a potem wychodzi, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

 _To nigdy nie było nam pisane_ dudni mu w uszach, gdy łapie taksówkę przed kamienicą. Zastanawia się, czyją wersję scenariusza właśnie odgrywa.


End file.
